Taking off
by Clewilan
Summary: Of belts, winds, dinners, and albatrosses.


_Disclaimer: _The Levianthan trilogy is Scott Westerfeld's_  
__Word count:_ around 1,300  
_Prompt:_ "So why were you late?" asks Dr. Barlow. "There were some…distractions." …Yeah, "distractions" was the right word.  
_Note:_ Written for _Cunnilingus and Chocolate Day Oral Sex Fanfes_t at Dreamwidth, because this is apparently what is my life now ? First smut ever, too, I'm sorry !

* * *

Dr. Barlow will pretend she did not choose the air-beast on purpose, as much as she usually pretends not to appreciate her protégés, so neither Deryn nor Alek dare to make a comment about being back on the _Leviathan_ - their broad smiles, though, are enough for the boffin who is actually quite proud of herself.

By the time they take off, the two young people have disappeared from sight, leaving a pouting Bovril with Nora who, guessing after a moment what they are up to, hopes they won't forget about the soon-to-be-served welcome dinner and starts unpacking her suitcases.

.:.

As much as he loved his stay aboard the _Leviathan_, months later Alek is, at first, a bit lost between decks and corridors, even though they're still familiar. Fortunately, Deryn's hand is firm in his as she's leading their way - a maybe too frequent situation - without a single hesitation whenever they reach a junction. They arrive at small outdoor deck he's sure he has never seen before, enough high and isolated for Deryn to be satisfied, as she wasn't allowed to access the spine despite being a former crew member.

Tightly gripping a guardrail, she's annoyed, almost angry, but also too excited and glad to be back to be really able to define how she actually feels - it's not the first time words are failing her, though, so when, from her back, Alek slides his arms around her waist and his mouth to her neck, she's relieved he understood what she needs.

And quite delighted that he also understood what would make this departure even better, as he's slowing finding a way through her coat. Deryn knows from experience his long fingers work wonders and lets a shiver of anticipation out - something she regrets as soon as his lips curve into a smug smile against her skin.

"Barking prince," she groans while turning to face him, quickly reaching his mouth so Alek cannot protest saying he isn't one anymore. Old habits die hard, and so still lasts the hunger with which they kiss, as raw as the early days - almost ready to eat each other's lips as to make up for the time they lost before.

Her legs naturally coil around his waist as he lifts her - Alek has sure gained some muscles since they first met - settling in what has become a familiar spot over months. They move away from the edge - even though they are both experienced with heights, their current situation is not suited for carelessness - and Deryn's back gently hits the _Leviathan_'s skin. Now that she has a surface to lean on, she strengthens her grip on the boy's scalp, lazily noticing that his hair's becoming a bit long without Volger's supervision. She decides she likes it a lot as she starts playing with stray locks, and even more when she hears a deep satisfied sound coming from Alek's throat.

"Why do these flight outfits cover so much skin?" he manages to complain between kisses, because he's not able to reach that spot over her collarbone.

Though she agrees at the very moment, Deryn supressess both a laugh and a long explanation she knows he doesn't really want to hear right now, and, getting back on her feet, allows him to remove said suit instead. He goes straight for her belt, and though she doesn't mind it at all, she's a bit surprised and it does startle enough for him to notice.

"I'd like to try something new," Alek whispers to reassure her - not that she was afraid ! - and their agreement is sealed with pressing tongues.

His hands are still fighting with safety clasps and buttons, tickling more and more of the sensitive areas of her lower abdomen that are already responding to his touch, so Deryn guides him, maybe less assured than usual, as a feeling of emergency is slowly but surely taking over all her thoughts. She's not worried they may get caught - though she has thought about it for a second before realizing she doesn't have to care at all seeing as she's not a crew member anymore -, no, all she wants is for him to start whatever he has in mind _now_.

When her thick trousers eventually fall on the wood of the deck, they both moan with relief. Her pants quickly follow and he kneels down to remove one of her boots, pulling the fabric down, holding her leg to kiss the back of her knee.

Deryn is shivering, but not from the rising cold winds. She quickly wonders how she could ever feel cold in regards to the fever running now through her blood, then the thought vanishes as promptly as it came; all that matters now are Alek's mouth and tongue on her as he heads for her inner thigh. She arches her back, her hips unconsciously swinging at the rhythm of his kisses, pleasure radiating from wherever he's touching her, taking her far higher than she has ever flown.

They may be so small compared to the beastie against her, but right now Deryn feels more powerful than anyone in the world. She's aware of all her surroundings - the wind sweetly blowing her short hair, her mouth getting dry due her erratic breathing, the low vibrations of the engines, the deep moans she didn't know she was letting out, which seem to give Alek enough indication while he explores a part of her anatomy she had never really bothered about before meeting him.

Lips meeting her labia, his tongue gently entering her opening - shy at first, then more self-assured as he's quite enjoying what he's tasting, as salty and wet as the sea wind she loves. Deryn has more or less lost control of her legs, shaking in a way she had never thought possible, but Alek is steady beneath her, with no intention of letting her go whatsoever and she's more than all right with that, especially when is systematic cartography finally leads him to her clit. She gasps, but his name finds its way to her mouth the same way her fingers reach for his hair.

"Aleksandar," Deryn chants while they rock together for a longer while, until he comes up to her pubes, titillating her a little more before finally surfacing.

Alek licks his lips with evident pleasure, and she leans to kiss him hard, her tongue rushing to his, their teeth almost knocking - she wants them to drown in clouds, she wants this to never end, she–

Distant bells start ringing, and though she's back in reality enough to conclude it's not the alarm signal, she's still quite confused and ecstatic - utterly somewhere else, actually - and does not get the meaning.

"Dinner, remember ?" Alek smiles, before helping her with her clothes - Deryn nods and lets him do so, enjoying the lasting moments while trying to slow her breathing.

"Right, dinner," she repeats - she's satiated now, but if this was the _entrée _- as they say - she cannot wait for dessert.

.:.

"So why were you late?" asks Dr. Barlow.

"There were some …distractions," mutters Deryn. "Distractions" seemed to be the right word, evasive enough, but the boffin frowns. So the girl quickly invents something about some birds they observed but ended up being albatrosses, not a new specie as they first thought - a valid reason for someone from the Zoological Society to be late for dinner, right ?

Nora pretends to be satisfied but decides to enjoy herself, too, so she asks for a detailed written report about said birds for the morrow, first thing in the morning. She hides a smile when both of them make faces, but she's certain she didn't ruin their plans for the night at all.


End file.
